


got the keys to your place

by orphan_account



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shake it once, that's fine. Shake it twice, that's okay. Shake it three times, you're playing with yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	got the keys to your place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlepeeks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepeeks/gifts).



Tyler lets himself into the Benn’s apartment with the key they gave him two months ago; it’s August and he’s finally comfortable using it here. Nothing about hanging out with the brothers feels forced, as if they’re trying to welcome him, convince him Dallas isn't the end of his hockey career. It feels like they legitimately like him, and honestly, Tyler likes them too.

The TV is humming in the living room, so Tyler slips off his shoes and quietly slides across the hardwood floor on his socks, hoping to catch Jordie zoned out and watching something embarrassing. Jordie likes to pretend he’s mature due to being older, but Jamie told Tyler for a fact that he gets really invested in episodes of Judge Judy.

It’s not the Right Honourable on the TV, or Jordie on the couch. It’s some fishing channel (typical Benn) and Jamie, who doesn’t seem to have noticed Tyler behind him yet. And Jamie’s – grunting. Tyler can see the muscles in his right arm flex as it works up and down, his body curled over his lap, hand pumping away.

Tyler’s seen some shit, man. He’s had roommates and been billeted with families his entire hockey career, it’s inevitable to walk in on something by accident when you’re in shared quarters.

But.

The screen flickers and the host lets out a whoop as he scoops up a huge fish over the side of the boat and lets it flop on the deck before grabbing it to show the camera. Jamie grunts louder, arm working furiously, and lets out a muffled  _“yeah.”_

This was one thing Tyler definitely never wanted to know about Jamie Benn. It’s too… well, he made out with Brownie for a couple seconds on a dare once in a club when he was 19 and it got him laid by this hot blonde chick who was a total freak later that night. Him and Brownie high fived about it. But he’s never ever watched a teammate, let alone his new captain, jerk off. Over a fishing show.

Tyler tries to shuffle backwards to the door, thankful for his socks. Instead, he slips and falls on his ass, watching in horror as Jamie’s head pops up immediately, like one of those whack-a-mole games at a carnival.

“Jordie?” Jamie says, head swiveling around the room. He sounds out of breath and Tyler has never wanted to disappear more in his life. Jamie finally notices Tyler, still sitting on the floor.

“Oh, hey dude,” he says. “Caught me off guard.”

“Hi,” Tyler says. It comes out more like a nervous groan.

“You okay?” Jamie stands up and Tyler instinctively covers his eyes, unprepared for an uncensored look at dick outside of the locker room. He can hear shuffling, and feels a tap on his shoulder. When he takes his hands off his face, he finds Jamie looming over him, looking concerned and surprisingly not pitching a tent his sweatpants. Jamie extends his left hand to help pull him up and Tyler cautiously accepts.

“Look what Jordie bought,” Jamie says, grinning. “It’s a [shake](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xbsSeVr5NSI) [weight](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shake_Weight)!”

Jamie holds out the weight to Tyler – it looks like a regular dumbbell, but it pistons up and down every time Jamie grips it tighter in his fist, looking like— 

“Just remembered, uh, I haven’t let Marshall out yet today, so, gonna go, gonna do that,” Tyler stutters out. “Have fun.”

Jamie waves and begins using the… thing again. Tyler figures he can deal with how he feels about this image later as he steps into the elevator and hits the button for his floor. It’s weird, but it suddenly feels like everything in Dallas is going to be okay. More than okay.

He laughs and clips Marshall’s leash on.

**Author's Note:**

> ... my friend bought a shake weight and I had to include it in a fic somehow.


End file.
